Devices for supporting or suspending punching bags are known in the art. Athletes practicing boxing, kick-boxing, karate, marshal arts, self defense skills and other strike related techniques generally use punching bags for training. In a typical punching bag suspending or supporting device, the punching bag is supported from the floor and/or suspended from a ceiling. Such a typical, conventional device holds the bag at a predetermined, stationary location and allows it to only move around and finally return to the stationary location in substantially the same trajectory. The movement and returned position of the bag is, therefore, quite limited, unrealistic and easily predictable. As a result, the conventional devices do not provide athletes with a “real combat” experience where opponents constantly move during the fight, rather than staying at the same spot.
Therefore, there is a need for a sports training system which can enhance a person's boxing, fighting, or self defense skills by allowing a punching bag to move and return in response to the person's strikes with unpredictability, thereby mimicking the movement of a real opponent.